


Will You Be There Holding My Hand

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Aftermath Of Drugs, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The elixir did harm to more than just Muarim.





	Will You Be There Holding My Hand

His head felt heavy and everything hurt, and the last thing he remembered before blacking out was _rage_. Muarim didn't even remember why he was angry, only feeling the uncontrollable urge to _kill_ and shouting at Tormod to get away from him.

 _Tormod_. He fought through the pain to sit up, and there he was. The boy was sleeping beside the bedroll, clutching his hand, not a single scratch on him. _Thank the goddess._ If he'd done anything to hurt Tormod in his crazed state...he shuddered. No, if he'd hurt Tormod he'd never forgive himself. _My family, my only family._ Not by blood, but blood was meaningless in the grand scheme of things. _You've done so much for me, and I for you, we must never lose that bond._

Feral. The word sounded like anger, like carnage. Wild. Uncontrolled. That man, whom the prince and the maiden trusted so much. _Amazing strength at the cost of sanity and eventually my life._ If the heron hadn't arrived in time, if Tormod hadn't been there...

_He's always been there. From the beginning, to the liberation movement, through the Mad King's war. Of course he'd be here now._

"Ungh..." The boy began to stir. "Muarim...?"

"Little one." Muarim stroked the boy's hair. "Have you been here with me all this time?"

"Yeah. Rafiel fixed you and you're gonna be okay now," Tormod murmured. "I'm sorry, Muarim."

"Why...are you sorry, little one?"

"I feel like I could've stopped this from happening. That bastard wanted to turn you feral so you'd die, I should've stopped him." His eyes narrowed. "I hate him so much! Because of his stupid drug all those other Laguz had to suffer and die, and you almost-"

"Little one." Muarim shook the boy's shoulders. "Anger won't erase what's happened, and it won't change anything. For some reason, Prince Pelleas trusts that man and for now...we simply have to try to accept it."

"I wish he _didn't,_ " Tormod grumbled. "But...I'm glad you're okay. Life would be terrible if you weren't."

Muarim smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. Tempermental, plucky, impetuous Tormod, his truest companion. _Life would be terrible without you, too._


End file.
